Inspiration
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna asks Elsa who her biggest inspiration as queen is. She's surprised at her sister's answer. A sisterly oneshot.


Inspiration

* * *

As Elsa read a history book on the reign of Queen Elizabeth, she found herself in awe. This woman was truly something. The way she ruled the country, her personality, her interests, everything about her was fascinating. Future monarchs could learn a thing or two from Queen Elizabeth. Elsa could only hope to be half the queen she was. Her father, Adgarr, always admired Queen Elizabeth as well. Before the gates were closed, he and the kingdom of Arendelle had a strong relationship with England. Elsa hoped to reunite that relationship, now that the gates had opened again. She walked over to her desk, took out a few sheets of paper, along with a bottle of ink and quill. She was going to write a letter to the current monarch of England: Queen Victoria. She hadn't heard much about her, but from what information she did know, Queen Victoria was every bit as regal and intelligent as Queen Elizabeth was. When she finished the letter, she gave it to Kai, for it to be delivered.

Afterwards, she walked downstairs into the parlor, where she and Anna planned to have tea together. As the two sisters drank tea together, Elsa told Anna all about her letter to Queen Victoria.

"I'm hoping to restore relations between our two kingdoms," she said. "We haven't had any contact with England since the gates were closed."

"I think it's a great idea! We should invite her to the next ball we throw! I'd love to meet her!" Anna exclaimed.

"So would I, but let's take things slow. Let's give her a chance to respond to my letter, first."

"Ok. I wonder what she's like. Actually, I often wonder what a lot of kings and queens were like during their reign."

"Well, if you read a lot of history books, which I do, you'll learn all about their personality through their actions," Elsa explained.

"I bet. Queen Elizabeth must have been incredible," Anna said.

"Oh, she was something, alright," Elsa agreed. "She's definitely someone who could inspire future monarchs."

"I could see that. I think kings and queens should strive to be a good ruler like Queen Elizabeth, but of course, they should be themselves as well. After all, no one like's a copycat."

Elsa chuckled. "Very true."

"What about you. Elsa? Who inspires you as queen?"

Elsa was surprised by the question. She hadn't expected Anna to ask an in-depth question like that.

"Honestly, as much as kings and queens of the past have influenced me in how I run the kingdom, they aren't my inspiration," Elsa confessed.

"Really? Who is your inspiration?" Anna asked.

"It's someone who has had a big impact on my life," Elsa vaguely answered.

"Who is that?" Anna asked.

"You don't know?" Elsa questioned.

"No. Mama and Papa?"

"Nope, but you're getting warmer."

"Kai and Gerda?"

"They're wonderful, but neither of them are my biggest inspiration."

"Ok. I give up, who then?" Anna asked.

Elsa laughed. "It's you, silly! You're my biggest inspiration!"

"Me? How can I be your biggest inspiration? I'm younger than you, and not to mention not nearly as smart, beautiful or regal as you are."

Elsa smiled warmly. "First of all, you are all of those things. Secondly, you're my biggest inspiration, because you bring out the best in me. You inspire me to be brave, and be the best queen I can be. Anna, you trekked across a frozen wasteland that I created, just to bring me back home. You sacrificed yourself to save me; the same person who ignored you for thirteen years. Anyone with that kind of love is inspiring."

Anna blushed. She didn't expect Elsa to say all of that. "Wow! Thank you, Elsa! I don't know what to say. I'm glad that I inspire you so much. I never thought I could have such an impact on someone."

"Believe me, Anna, you're everything and more," Elsa said.

The two sisters gave each other a hug, embracing the feel of their arms around each other. Queen Elizabeth was an inspiring queen, but even she couldn't hold a candle to Anna. At least, in Elsa's opinion.

* * *

 **A/N: Short and sweet sisterly oneshot! I always enjoy writing these!**


End file.
